


October the 31st: Next Year

by a_single_plum



Series: October the 31st [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House & Wilson start a new life after their encounter with Jason Voorhees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October the 31st: Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-sequel to 'October the 31st'. I didn't have time to write the whole story this year, LOL! Enjoy, and have a great Halloween!

Wilson set the pumpkin on the porch, frowned, and moved it two inches left.

"How's that look?" he asked.

"It would look better in a slice of pie with extra whipped cream," House said impatiently. "Come _on_."

"I'm almost done," Wilson said. He adjusted the pumpkin again, then stepped back next to House, their hands almost touching.

A few dry leaves rustled in the cool October breeze, and for a moment, Wilson felt like someone was watching them. But nobody was there, and he relaxed, looking forward to a quiet night with House in their new home in Haddonfield, Illinois.


End file.
